Transcript
begins Cyberswine: I...have this dream sometimes...where I'm this brain in a metal box. Just this brain floating in liquid. Useless, ugly, trapped in steel. A dream that I cannot escape, but no one knows I'm there...alone, afraid. Then I wake up and I think, “What a nightmare, what a terrible dream!” But I realize it wasn't a dream. That is what I am: a brain in a box. I am a Mechanimal. A cybernetic organism. They tell me I'm the way of the future. A defender of liberty and a creature of the law. But I know I'm none of these. I'm nothing. I'm a brain in a box. and credits roll see a view of CyberCity and the year is 2070 Headquarters control centre Chief of Police: He'll be here in a moment. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I don't see why I have to be the one to escort...freak. It's ridiculous! I'm a lieutenant, after all. Chief of Police: He's not a freak, he's a high-tech addition to our crime-fighting capabilities. Being assigned to him is an honor. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Well, why should I get this “honor”? Chief of Police: Look, officer Lee, this attitude of yours will not be tolerated. You're on probation, remember? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: They say the thing isn't even finished yet. Almost tore the head off a technician because of some software glitch. Chief of Police: That's just a rumor. Anyway, the techie survived. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: What the? stands before them in all his glory Lieutenant Sarah Lee: What are you? Cyberswine: Part machine, part cop. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: And...part pig, apparently. Chief of Police: Sarah! Watch it. It's a small step from probation to the unemployment office...is that clear? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: unhappily Crystal. Chief of Police: Okay, Cyberswine, these are your skillchip implants. They're mounted in your portable chip array and activated vocally. Let's have a look! He's just the thing this department's been after for a long time. You've seen the state this city's streets are in. Cyberswine: Combat chip activated! rolls into combat position Cyberswine: 20-watt pulse laser. Multi-yield variable targeting missile launcher, capable of laser, radar, heat-seeker and dry-fire modes. 30 millimeter auto cannon, currently disabled. Carbon dioxide gas-propelled grapple pin. returns to normal position Cyberswine: For all your policing needs. Chief of Police: That's your combat chip. No use for that yet. Cyberswine: Logic mode activated. Chief of Police: Logic chip for problem solving. Cyberswine: I think, therefore I am. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: unimpressed Oh, please. Chief of Police: Your public relations chip for personal interaction. Cyberswine: Activate public relations mode. Hey, Sarah, baby. I'm sensing a lot of hostility coming from you right now. Let some of that tension just melt away. Chief of Police: This has just arrived. A special courier. Emotion control chip. I don't know what that does. Cyberswine: It stabilizes excessive emotion. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: sarcastically Oh, great. Chief of Police: angry Sarah! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I just don't get off on baby-sitting some robo-rookie on his first patrol. Chief of Police: You will do exactly as you've been ordered! Now remember, the Cyberswine unit isn't fully operational, yet. This is to be an orientation patrol. Nothing dangerous or strenuous, or- Lieutenant Sarah Lee: interrupting Or useful. Yeah, chief, I get the picture. Come on, pig boy. and Lieutenant Sarah Lee leave the room the entrance of Police Headquarters Bob Hugh: Exclusive CameraNet pictures live from Police Headquarters-as CyberCity law enforcement unveil their latest weapon in the fight against crime. This cyborg, or “Mechanimal”, is known as Cyberswine. Bryce Gets and his lackey the Scientist watch the news from Bryce's office Bob Hugh: With an impressive arsenal of weapons and skill chips, Cyberswine is the solution our city's crime problem. How he fares, only time will tell. Let's all hope that CyberCity's criminal don't tur- Bryce Gets turns the news off Vice-President Bryce Gets: Good. The pawns are now in place. You've made the modifications to his personality chips? The Scientist: Yes, sir. As you ordered. Vice-President Bryce Gets: Good. Let the game begin! at the entrance of Police Headquarters Cyberswine: Let's start the patrol. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Shouldn't you use your public relations chip or something? Cyberswine: I wonder if I should. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: It's your first patrol. Cyberswine: I don't need that chip. I'm only talking to you. You're about as much fun as a slaughterhouse. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: insulted Hey, listen up! I've had ten years on this force, and they're wasting my time getting me to nursemaid you on your first patrol! Cyberswine: Well, maybe you ain't so hot, if they're dishing you out this kind of job. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: down Don't take it personally. Taking out the robo-rookie is punishment. Cyberswine: Why are they making you do it? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I'm on probation because I refused to take Healthex. Cyberswine: What's that? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: astonished You don't know what Healthex is? Jeez, they been keepin' you in a box? Cyberswine: I'm just a cyborg, you know. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Do you want to know or not? I don't talk for my own amusement. Cyberswine: You gonna tell me what Healthex is or what? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Are all Mechanimals as obnoxious as you? Cyberswine: Just the ones who get assigned loudmouthed cops as partners. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: It's a Farmtech product, a total vaccine. Makes you immune to every disease. Cyberswine: Sounds good. You the only one dumb enough not to take it? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I fight for myself. Whether it's criminals or viruses, once you start relying on technology, you lose your edge. It's time to prove yourself, technoboy. spray-paints the word “PIG” on Cyberswine's torso Speedo: Piiiiiig! Cyberswine: Hey. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Let's get 'im! Cyberswine: We're meant to avoid action. I'm not ready for it yet. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: He just defaced police property. I'm going after him. Either you stand there and look stupid, or you can come with me. Are you coming? Cyberswine: Okay, let's take him down. Combat chip activated! I'm gonna show that wacko the law! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Get in! the police air vehicle Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Let's get 'im! air vehicle takes off and they are in flight Cyberswine: Um, Sarah, nothing dangerous, nothing strenuous, remember? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Looks like he went into the metro tunnel! Cyberswine: I'll track him with the IR scanner. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Umm, CS, that's the missile control. Press that button and our vandal friend will be graffiti. Cyberswine: Oh, sorry. No one's taught me about the manual control of these things. Should I call this in to HQ? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: That's your call. Cyberswine: Or maybe not. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Good choice. The chief is liable to go ballistic if finds out we're doing this. Cyberswine, IR scanners lost him! Cyberswine: Don't worry. I've got the Mark IV scanner upgrade installed in my visual unit. Scanner activated. Driver: Hey! Cyberswine: He's in a tunnel, all right! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Not bad, CS, but that tunnel is one way. Should we risk going in after him? Come on, pig boy. A decision, please! Cyberswine: No. I've got a better idea. Gain some altitude. If we cut across the harbor, we can get him at the Metro 16 exit. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: There's no way we could make it in time! Cyberswine: I have a neural interface. I can thought-control the AV! Shall I fly us? Well, should I use it or not? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Your call, pig boy. I'm just along for the ride. Cyberswine: Okay, let's do it! I have the conn. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: So I see! Cyberswine: My IR scanner has locked on to the target. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Range? Cyberswine: 300 and closing. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Well, let's pick 'im up! air vehicle lands outside the tunnel Speedo: Ha, lost those pigs! Ahh! runs into Cyberswine's hand and crashes Cyberswine: Please stop. You are violating the speed limit. beat Thank you. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Okay, droid, you're under arrest. Speedo: What for? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Defacing city property. Speedo: Piggiiiies! Hoohoohoo! Cyberswine: Shut up, robo scrap. You'll only talk to answer questions. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: If you're going to question him, maybe you should use your PR chip. Cyberswine: Think I should? Speedo: What are you pigs whispering about, hmm? Cyberswine: Don't call Sarah a pig! She's a human! She's better than that. Speedo: Who are you, hmm? Cyberswine: Cyberswine. Part machine, part cop. What are you? Space junk? Speedo: I am Tech Prototype Courier Droid. Got a problem with that? Changed my programming and got smart. ♪Now I call my own shots♪. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Yeah, well, the shot you just called is landing you ♪three to five in the robo pen♪, so why don't you just shut up, get in the AV, and watch the tube? put Speedo in the back, get back in the AV and lift off into the air the police air vehicle Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Let's head back to HQ. Cyberswine: Okay. Is it always this easy? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Easy? No way! There's always some maniac to deal with. Cyberswine: Let's see what's on the NewsNet. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Last week, a cooking robot diced up its owner and served it to his wife. Bob Hugh: Vice-President Gets says, “Don't forget your Healthex shot! It's your armor against disease. Be part of our illness-free society!” New forms of organic and artificial life are constantly being discovered. Two organizations have already developed an intelligent, useful virus. Cyberswine: Shall we watch this? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Another report about a society going dysfunctional. Sure, if you want to hear about what crazy plans the government has for us today. Cyberswine: What are you doing? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: It's the badge, CS. You polish it to show respect. I do it three times a day. If I don't respect this badge, and what it stands for, how can anyone else? Cyberswine: Pretty clean. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Like a mirror, pig boy. police air vehicle suddenly lurches Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Uh, we've got a problem! Cyberswine: I can't control it either! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Come on, techno boy, you're a walking computer. Do something! Cyberswine: Total system shutdown, the CPU's crashed! It's spewing out useless numbers! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Assume crash positions! Cyberswine: Damn you! Turn, dammit! Turn! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Try for a soft landing in zone 12! police air vehicle crashes into the ground and eventually comes to a stop time later, Draino pulls the two of them out of the vehicle Cyberswine: Sarah? You okay? Sarah! What happened? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Ugh, I think I popped something. Cyberswine: at the vehicle The AV is toast. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Uff, did we take a hit? Maybe a missile- Cyberswine: -No. My sensors would have picked it up. Draino: Your crash wasn't the result of a weapon. Look around. This is the new world. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Where is everyone? Cyberswine: What's going on? Draino: The destruction you see around you is the birthing pain a new era. A new and terrible child is coming. Cyberswine: Draino is no longer there Huh? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Cyberswine, what's happening? Cyberswine: I-I don't know. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: (coughing) Cyberswine: Sarah! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: at the blood on her hand Ugh, don't sweat it. It's just a little blood. Cyberswine: Running a med scan. beat You've...got a cracked third rib pressing against your lung. We've got to get you to a hospital. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: her head Negative. Distraught Woman: Auuuuugh! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Sounds like there are plenty of people worse off than me. shows up again Cyberswine: Hey, that's the droid that graffitied on me! Let's get 'im! Jerk. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: What about the woman? Cyberswine: Oh. You think I should...help her? Speedo: Hey, piggy-wiggy! Come and play. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Come on. This woman looks seriously distressed. Cyberswine: Lady, i-it's okay! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: We're here to help you! Distraught Woman: Ohhh, what's happening to us? Ahh! My baby just disappeared! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: My god, CS! What happened to the child?! Cyberswine: Sensors indicated complete biological breakdown. Cellular walls eroded to component molecules. It's a virus. She's got it too. Distraught Woman: (sobbing) Oh please, help me! Help me! Cyberswine: We can't. We don't know how! Distraught Woman: Ahhh! Ohhh nooo, nooooooauuuugh! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Cyberswine, she's disappearing! Cyberswine: I'm going to call this in. Unit Cyberswine to control, over. Unit Cyberswine to control, over! Requesting urgent backup! Over. Control, do you read me? Line's dead. Maybe a downed transmitter. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Maybe. Maybe not. Cyberswine: I'm going to do a lifescan. See if my sensors pick up anything. Got a couple close by, but they're all fading fast. No, wait, something! Someone healthy! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Look at that poor kid. And that man looks like he needs help! Come on. Cyberswine: a rebel vehicle flying by and shooting Now what's happening? There's trouble over there, too. Should we go see what happened? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: But the kid! Cyberswine: No, let's talk to that kid. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: He's running away! Cyberswine: I'll go after the boy. You check out that guy. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Hey, CS. My rib's screwed. I'm weak as a kitten. You ain't goin' nowhere without me. At the moment, a teddy bear could take me out. Cyberswine: Okay. We'll find the boy later. See if this old guy knows somethin'. Dying Old Man: Uuuuuuugh.... Lieutenant Sarah Lee: God.... It's everywhere! I have to try to contact my mother. Maybe she isn't.... Cyberswine: She'll be all right. She's a long way from here. We'll check her out soon. How do you feel? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Okay...except for the rib. Cyberswine: I wonder why you're not sick, like them. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I don't know. Dying Old Man: Help me...my arms, my legs.... Cyberswine: We can't help you. We...sorry, but we don't know how! Dying Old Man: Please...kill me. My wife, she's gone. The whole city's dead. Cyberswine: Kill you? N-no, I...- Dying Old Man: -Uuuuuugh.... Cyberswine: Sarah...what do I do?! Should I shoot him?! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Cyberswine.... Dying Old Man: Please...kill me.... activates his gun, points it at the Dying Old Man...and shoots Cyberswine: Hoo...I've never shot anyone before. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: You did the right thing. He was in pain. Cyberswine...if I ever get it, I want you to.... Cyberswine: If it comes to that, I'll do us both. Cuz I'm not sure if we're gonna win this one. I wonder whether we should try the Grid. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: We might find out what's happening. head for the nearest Grid Station Grid Station 67 Grid Station 67: Log on. Cyberswine: Enhanced Mechanimal police unit. Security status: minimum. Product number: 21134571. Cyberswine: Product number? snorts Humans don't have product numbers! Let's have a look here. InfoNet's decaying! Hmm.... The NewsNet is still up! Let's try the news. Should I try the national news? See how many poor souls this thing's killed? Bob Hugh: CyberCity, the capital of the free world, is currently under siege. With a majority of the city's population collapsing in the streets from what authorities are claiming to be an airborne contaminant. World Health Organization's spokespeople has stressed that it is a localized incident, with other cities unaffected. CyberCity's government has stated that the situation is currently under control. We will bring you more information as it comes to hand. turns off the Grid Station Cyberswine: Under control? Bull. It's all over the city! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Cyberswine, I need to see if my mother survived. Unit 76 Delta: This is the New World Network Police. I am unit 76 Delta. You are not authorized to use the data grid. Cyberswine: Not authorized? I'm a cop! Who are these freaks? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I don't know. I've never seen them before. Unit 76 Delta: Cyberswine, you must come with us. Cyberswine: How do they know me? What do I do? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: You could bluff them. See what you can find out. Or you could tell this idiot to stick it. Cyberswine: Should I try a bluff? Unit 76 Delta: Please remain there for collection and termination. Cyberswine: I'll give it a go. Uhh...now wait a minute, pal. I'm a police officer!- Lieutenant Sarah Lee: -So am I. Cyberswine: Who's your superior? Unit 76 Delta: I report directly to Level X at the New World Command. Cyberswine: What do you mean, “New World Command”? Unit 76 Delta: beat You are an imposter. You are not from the New World. You will be terminated immediately. Cyberswine: New World...Level X? This is weird stuff, Sarah. Draino: You are wasting your time here. Time waits for no creature or robot. And you, Cyberswine, are both. Your enemies are on their way. Cyberswine: How do they know where we are? Draino: Whenever you are on the Grid, they can detect you. beat Go find the boy. He is our future. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: One day, I'd like to find out where you get all your facts from. Draino: It would take more than one day, Officer Lee. Bryce's office Vice-President Bryce Gets: Yes...all the pieces are in place. Farmtech air vehicle arrives at Grid Station 67 Draino: Here come the candles to light you to bed. Here come the choppers to chop off your head. Good luck. Remember, success is a risk. Life goes to the gambler. leaves and Cyberswine stares after him Cyberswine: Now what do we have here? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Whoever they are, they were quick! Cyberswine: Could be some fireworks, Sarah. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: I'm not A1 with this rib, CS. Maybe try a little diplomacy? We don't even know what these guys are after! Cyberswine: Shall we take 'em? What I'd like to do is rip their metal heads off! Lieutenant Sarah Lee: But we should try and find out where they're from. Cyberswine: Hmm...you're right. I might go PR for this. Hi, boys. What can I do for ya? NetCop: You are not authorized to use the network. Your identification, please. Cyberswine: What do you mean, “not authorized”? NetCop: You are no longer permitted to be alive. Cyberswine: Wait a minute. I've been authorized by, uh...76 Delta. I'm from special command. Level X! Network command. I'm on your side! NetCop: I report directly to the Tower. We have never heard of you. Cyberswine: You get that? The Tower. NetCop: You are an imposter. You are the cyborg Cyberswine. You must both come with us for painless termination. Cyberswine: Listen, pal, we wouldn't go anywhere near you. This conversation is deteriorating rapidly. We might just have to blast our way outta this. Shall I try these missiles they gave me? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: If you take 'em down easy, we might learn something! Cyberswine: No. These missiles are too big for that small fry. rolls out of the way, Cyberswine pushes Grid Station 67 on its side, and both take cover behind it Cyberswine: Ready? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: As I'll ever be. Cyberswine: Go for the headshot. leaps into one of the Netcops, knocking it to the ground, and takes it down with one solid bash to the head Cyberswine: Bingo! Now let's check out the bodies. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: beat It's a robot! Cyberswine: Hmm...that explains its lack of personality. beat Huh, this is pretty good tech...expensive. You'd have to be pretty rich to fork out this kind of cash. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: beat Let's get outta here! of them start running away from Grid Station 67 Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Well, who are they? Cyberswine: I don't know! But they sure want me for bacon. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Welcome to the police force, wonder pig. I suspect the worst is yet to come. Hope you can handle it. Cyberswine: I don't know. I'm just a cyborg. But I've got my chips. Without them, I'm screwed. Think I'll use my logic chip. See if I can work anything out. Logic mode activated. Sitrep as of 1700 hours: 1. Virus infection has destroyed large segment of population. Exact figures unknown. Estimate: 99.93%. 2. Network has been destroyed, though basic grid intact. 3. Hostile robotic element known as NetPolice have taken control of grid and general city environments. Processing data. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Anything? Cyberswine: Perpetrator currently unknown. Need more data. Deactivate logic mode. What did I do to deserve this? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Stop complaining, pig boy, at least you're alive. Cyberswine: We need some backup. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: We could go back to HQ, see if there's anyone there. We can't solve this alone! Cyberswine: Yeah. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Then let's go. head for HQ another part of the city, the boy Zak throws a brick through a Tribe Electrical computer store window and leaps in through the hole Farmtech air vehicle receives the alarm from the store NetCop Copilot: Was that him down there? NetCop Pilot: Unsure. Enhancing some.... Sensors detect something. I think it's them. NetCop Copilot: Air Raid 3 to patrol. runs into a nearby alley with a box of stolen electronics. The Farmtech air vehicle surveys the store and goes down the street. Zak watches them carefully the entrance of a hospital Cyberswine: Hmm...let's check out those people. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: How did they survive when the rest of the city is toast? Cyberswine: Good question. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Street people. They live by their own rules: don't mix with society, ignore the government, you know the types. Cyberswine: How come they're alive? Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Well, they might know something. Cyberswine: No, they can look after themselves. Let's go to headquarters. the entrance of Police Headquarters Cyberswine: Look at those freaks. And there's probably more of them upstairs. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Run a diagnostic scan on their weapons, CS. Cyberswine: They've got some top hardware, Sarah. GS15-carbon lasers...expensive stuff. And there's a weapon over there. That could be handy. Hmm, too many to fight. I'd get fried. But we've gotta get inside HQ. Let's try the rear security door. Police Headquarters Computer Voice: Take the elevator...take the elevator.... Cyberswine: Guess we should take the elevator. Lieutenant Sarah Lee: Level 3. Cyberswine: beat Power's down. Guess we can take the fire stairs.